


Well Deserved

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dildos, Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, they're all trans, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: Lio couldn’t accept living in some distant home away from his people. Gueira and Meis felt the same. Galo being so warmed and inspired by their dedication, wouldn’t leave them to it, either. That, and he was a little in love with all three of them—very in love with all three of them.But it was Lio who deserved their love the most in this celebration. His clothes pulled from him, and his beautiful body revealed, it’s Galo who kneels before him while the other two help prop him up on the kitchen counter...As in, Lio has worked so hard to help heal the Burnish population after saving the world, and his boyfriends want him to know he's appreciated.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Well Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Trans OT4 for Dex! This was a pretty big project for me, but I'm so excited to write more trans content for these boys. Please enjoy!
> 
> Note that I use words like pussy and cunt in this fic.

“You guys…” Lio’s words manifest between giggles, between the soft sounds of kisses and rustling clothes. They’re standing in their new kitchen, still with boxes of kitchenware and other miscellaneous necessities untouched, but the rush of excitement that comes with settling into their new home overtakes them before the desire to completely unpack. Galo, Gueira, and Meis all crowd around Lio against one of the counters, their hands and lips congratulating Lio for all of his achievements well after they’ve already told him how amazing he is through words. 

These apartments were through his leadership, after all. New housing for displaced Burnish after everything that’s happened, and despite said Burnish assuring their leader that he didn’t have to live in the apartments too, Lio couldn’t accept living in some distant home away from his people. Gueira and Meis felt the same. Galo being so warmed and inspired by their dedication, wouldn’t leave them to it, either. That, and he was a little in love with all three of them— _ very _ in love with all three of them. 

But it was Lio who deserved their love the most in this celebration. His clothes pulled from him, and his beautiful body revealed, it’s Galo who kneels before him while the other two help prop him up on the kitchen counter. Lio is not shy around them, and he leans back and spreads his lithe legs, allowing Galo to prop one up onto his shoulder as he kisses a thigh. Lio runs a hand through Galo’s hair, loosening up his spikes with the motion. 

“What have I done to deserve you all?” Lio asks, a smile pulling at his lips. Gueira and Meis kiss at his cheeks, make him moan softly as they tease the sensitive skin of his neck, and their hands drift along his chest, over scars to then tease at his nipples. He isn’t as sensitive there as he could be, yet he still arches for their touch, still turns his head for Meis to kiss him. 

“Thought Fireboy here was supposed to be the idiot between us all,” Gueira responds, snickering as Galo reacts with an offended ‘hey…’ from between Lio’s thighs. Gueira winks at him as he continues to speak. “What  _ haven’t _ you done to deserve us, Boss?”

“Became our leader, saved the world, continued to do everything you can for the Burnish…” Meis lists these things against Lio’s lips as they are obvious, and he runs a hand through Lio’s hair in a cherishing, delicate manner. “You’ve done so much. So let us repay you…”

“Seriously Lio, relax for once! You’ve earned it,” Galo assures, leaving more kisses on the soft flesh of Lio’s inner thighs, growing closer and closer to the prize between them. “We’ve gotta break in this apartment proper, anyway.”

“Maybe-  _ Oh…” _ Lio shudders when Galo licks a firm stripe over his clit. Not an ounce of hesitation or shame. “Mm...Maybe just this once…”

Galo’s large hands slide up Lio’s legs, up to his hips, and he digs in. He laps at Lio, appreciating the sharp taste of him as he delves deep and relentless between his folds. Lio is immediately made taught by his sudden gusto, thighs clenching around Galo’s head as his fingers grip tight to his blue hair. Lio’s soft pleasured sounds whisper between his lips, near quiet as his shoulders lose their tension, and he relaxes into the sensations. Gueira moves down to run his hot tongue along one of his nipples, and Lio thinks that  _ yes, _ his boys treat him so, so well…

He almost overlooks the lack of warmth at his other side, but he turns his head just before Meis moves out of view down the hall. “Meis…” Lio calls gently, to which Meis only responds with a finger pressed to his lips and a wink, before disappearing towards their shared bedroom. 

“Don’t worry about him, Boss. You’ve got better things to be paying attention to,” Gueira points out, just before he gives a bite to that nipple he’d been teasing. Lio jolts, an ‘Ah!’ of a gasp escaping him as he arches into the feeling, and Gueira only grins around the sensitive bit of pink flesh between his lips. 

“You demon,” Lio chides half-heartedly, but anything else he considers saying gets lost in the moans he lets loose. Galo is ravenous, going at him with quick flicks of his tongue over his clit, and his inner thighs become slick from how he soaks Galo’s lips and chin. Lio cants his hips, pulling Galo closer by his hair, indulging in his mouth and his skill. Oh, he’s so good at this...All of them know that, but no more than Lio does right at that moment, as the man pulls such sultry moans out from the sharp pangs of pleasure he inflicts. Lio throws his head back in bliss. 

“ _ Fuck _ yes, you’re so fucking hot, Boss…” Gueira’s breath is hot against his chest, as are his fingers that draw down his torso, down across the soft skin of his abdomen, to then entwine with the fingers in Galo’s hair. Gueira grips hard, almost forceful in the way he pushes and pulls Galo’s head, making him work along the length of Lio’s pussy. Lio can’t help but roll his hips with the motions when Galo keeps up so perfectly. “Gonna treat you so good tonight, Boss. How many times do you think we can make you cum, huh?”

Lio is too lost in the feeling of Galo’s tongue to respond, especially as he dips his tongue inside with every lower stroke, before following right up to flick at his clit. Every clever curve of Galo’s tongue makes Lio twitch, makes his abdomen tense until he’s taking to Galo’s hair with both hands, shooing Gueira’s fingers out of the way so he can pull Galo close and  _ grind _ . 

Galo  _ moans _ against him, and Lio can  _ feel _ it. Lio’s lips part so he can whimper and moan, soft  _ ‘ah, ah’s _ as he controls the pace of his pleasure. He’s close, and both Galo and Gueira know it, and their efforts double. Gueira takes to Lio’s neck, sucking and biting at his skin and leaving marks everywhere he touches. Lio tilts his head for him, inviting, uncaring how red and purple his skin might be by the end of this. All that matters is how quickly he chases his orgasm now, and his thighs clench and unclench around Galo’s head as he’s almost, almost there... _ almost… _

Galo wrings it out of him with thorough, pointed swirls of his tongue around Lio’s clit as he lets himself be used. Lio rides his face like it’s all Galo’s meant for, and Galo doesn’t at all mind.. Lio goes taught, and he arches, and he breathes Galo’s name in such a gorgeous deep gasp. Galo is so soaked with his cum, as is the countertop below, and the taste fills Galo’s senses while he continues coaxing out yet more. His tongue is relentless, through every wave of Lio’s first orgasm of the night.

He doesn’t stop right away either, when Lio’s grip loosens, and when tautness devolves into weak twitches and moans are but pathetic whimpers. “Galo…” Lio practically whines, turning his head and leaning into Gueira as his blissful orgasm tips into overstimulation. “Galo, too much…”

“Too much already, Boss?” Gueira goads, to which Lio just groans, the sound edging on aggressive. “Wonder how you’ll survive the night if you’re looking to tap out already…”

“Stop being cryptic,” Lio complains, squirming under Galo administrations. He’s gone to slowly running his tongue along the length of Lio’s pussy, pulling the nicest shudders out of his small body. 

It’s only when Lio starts actively pushing Galo’s head away that he finally relents, licking his lips as he looks up at Lio with a smug expression. Lio huffs in the midst of trying to catch his breath. “What do you all have planned? I feel like I’m being buttered up for some secret event.” He sighs, and he pulls Galo up by his hair to leave a kiss at the corner of his lips, before whispering to him. “Not that that wasn’t a fantastic orgasm, my love. Thank you.”

Galo grins wide, and without further ceremony, he pulls Lio off of the counter by his legs and up into his strong arms. “Just the first of many, Firebug!” he assures as Lio instinctively wraps his arms around the man’s neck, and Galo takes them towards the bedroom. Gueira’s right behind, pulling off his shirt and shucking his pants on the way. 

So damn eager, and the idiot hasn’t even wiped his face off yet.

Lio can’t find the will to care when his attention is drawn to their shared room. 

The scene in the bedroom supports Meis as the centerpiece. The man is naked save for a simple leather harness crossed over his chest, and he sits beside a small trunk left open on the bed. He moves to tie his hair up, his steel blue gaze beckoning the other three over. The way he arches, showing off his pale, smooth body, and the look he gives them is the definition of  _ sultry. _

If only Galo could place Lio on the bed with as much grace. He drops him down limply, causing Meis to grab onto the corner of the trunk to keep it from bouncing all of its contents out onto the sheets as the mattress relents. “Galo!” Lio complains, and both of them are sending the man a pointed look, to which Galo just laughs. 

“Hey, you won’t be complaining when we’re done with you,” Galo assures as he shucks his loose pants, ridding of all of his clothes so that all four men in the room are bare. The bed dips and creaks with the added weight of both Galo and Gueira, the large mattress just barely fitting them all. Yet, even as Gueira has to lean himself over Galo to get his hands and lips on Lio, while Galo leans in to touch and kiss him all the same, it’s a perfect fit. 

Lio is reminded how convenient his typical outfits are, for the amount of hickies being left all over his fair skin would be a challenge to hide did he not wear all of that leather and long-sleeves. Gueira is bitey, and Galo is more one for sucking marks into him, but it all  _ feels _ good, enough for Lio to reach for both heads of hair, keeping them close as he breathes his soft pleasured sounds. And as Gueira bites at his hips and belly, and Galo sucks at a nipple, Lio thinks Galo must be right—he can’t bring himself to complain already. 

“Boss,” Meis speaks, and Lio hums pleasantly through the worship he’s receiving from the other two as he looks to Meis. His eyes open a little more as he sees the fabric in Meis’ hands. “You mind letting me tie you up? Just your wrists.”

Lio nods, and he’s quick to lift his arms towards the headboard for the ease of it. Meis ties one length of soft, dark fabric to each wrist, and ties him to a horizontal bar of the headboard in a way that allows Lio to move back and forth for the sake of comfort, but he won’t be leaving the confines of the bed itself. Lio tests the binds with a few tugs, but they’re secure, and they leave the man splayed out beautifully on his back. 

“What are you planning to do to me?” Lio finally asks, his curiosity at its peak so long as Meis has that trunk open. They all know Meis to be the most experienced of them all—and so the most prone to experimentation. Lio has experienced some toys and tools that have come out of that trunk, but he gets the feeling he’s barely scratched the surface. 

“I’ll have to let you know when these two stop hogging you,” Meis answers with a quiet laugh, for there are long fingers between Lio’s thighs, and Meis leans his cheek on his fist as he watches Gueira press into him with slick ease. 

“Not my fault I can’t keep my hands off of him.” Gueira laughs as he pushes two fingers in deep, quick to curl and rub at Lio’s insides. And Lio takes him so easy, rolls his hips into the feeling so fluidly, moans low and gorgeous for him. Gueira’s auburn eyes rake over the gorgeous man at his mercy. “Fuck, love you like this, Boss. Maybe you should let us take charge more often.”

“Fat chance,” Lio manages, half laughing and half moaning. Gueira  _ is _ good with his hands, and though the high sensitivity from earlier has faded, he manages to build up those little shocks and twitches of pleasure within Lio once more. The sounds of the in and out of his fingers are wet and outright lewd, and Meis is happy to sit back to watch and listen, meanwhile Galo can’t at all just sit there while Lio looks and sounds so goddamn  _ enticing.  _

Galo is kissing anywhere he can reach on Lio’s body, over his stretched arm and down over his chest, one hand teasing at one nipple while he sucks on the other, even if both are already flushed and bruised from prior play. Lio feels like he’s being enveloped, like all he’s surrounded by is a loving heat and persistent euphoria. He’s so so wet, and he doesn’t know if that fact will change at all tonight. 

“Meis,” Lio calls, despite the two men who have been treating him so wonderfully since they’d arrived home. His arm bends, a moment of trying to reach out for the man, though it’s impossible. “Mm,  _ Meis... _ Want you.”

Meis reaches out for him, running a few fingers through Lio’s mint green hair. He leaves a gentle kiss on his collarbone, almost reverent. “You heard him, boys.” Meis sits up, pulling something from his trunk as he urges Galo and Gueira out of his way. “Boss said it’s my turn to touch his pretty cunt.”

Lio expects the feeling of a warm tongue against his clit, as Meis leans down to finally get a taste of him for himself. What he doesn’t expect is a sudden buzzing, and vibrations directly against his loosened hole. 

“O-Oh!” Lio flinches, surprised by the sudden sensation, but he can’t go far, and Meis eases the bullet vibrator at the very entrance of him again. It registers what’s going on, past that initial shock, and Lio accepts it then. He leans into the feeling, shuddering as his sensitive nerves work hard to handle it. His moans are shaky, and his hands instinctively pull at his binds in an attempt to get to Meis’ hair. It’s so much, so quickly, and Lio is calling out, “Meis…Meis...” after every few laps of that tongue against him. 

“Fuck…” Gueira murmurs, and Lio can barely open his eyes enough to look beside him to see both Gueira and Galo staring at him, and he feels another shock of pleasure pulling his strings at seeing Gueira’s fingers in Galo’s mouth. He’s sucking the taste of Lio off of him, greedy for more of him despite having him cum on his tongue not 20 minutes ago. And he looks so  _ good _ with fingers in his mouth…

Galo gives him a look like he  _ knows, _ and the next lap of his tongue between Gueira’s two fingers is all for show. 

“Oh... _ fuck...” _ It’s Lio’s turn to swear, his eyes closing again, and his fingernails dig into his own palms. He tries to keep Meis close, his thighs squeezing together, and there’s nothing he can do to resist the orgasm that rips through him so violently. The vibrator, nor Meis’ tongue relent all through the turbulent waves of his release, turning Lio into a shaking, gasping mess of moans. “Oh  _ god, _ Meis…”

“You’re so beautiful, Firebug.” It’s Galo’s voice at his ear, and a warm hand running over his chest, coming to circle a thumb over his nipple. “Can we see how long you can hold out?”

“Wha…” Lio hardly has the presence of mind to respond. He feels wet from sweat and his own cum between his thighs, his sopping cunt dripping onto the sheets, and the vibrator turns certain pleasure into overstimulation in mere moments. “I... _ Oh…”  _

He realizes what he’s being asked when Meis presses that vibrator in further. The blunt silicone toy doesn’t stretch him far, but it’s just enough for a delicious pressure, one that makes Lio flinch and tug at his binds. 

“Oh god, oh god... _ Meis…” _ His name is a plea this time, for Lio can’t at all retreat from the vibrations. He’s at his mercy, and as he wrenches his eyes open to peer down at a smug face looking back up at him, he knows he’s in for it. Meis wipes his face with his free hand, but the one holding the vibrator doesn’t move at all. He keeps the toy as is, as he leans over Lio’s quivering form. 

“How much is too much, Boss?” he teases, thin lips pulled into a smirk. He leaves a kiss at the corner of Lio’s lips. 

_ That _ awakes something in Lio—stubbornness blooms as thoroughly as his own ever-heightening pleasure, and he grits his teeth against the onslaught of those persistent vibrations. He rolls his hips, trying to control the feelings, his muscles flexing around the toy, but he is still a helpless, quaking mess of a man. 

_ “A-ah…” _ Lio can’t hope to keep quiet, and Meis’ low, gorgeous voice makes him feel wetter on top of everything else. Inevitably, he’s struggling to form words of, “Too...Too much,  _ please…” _ and Meis isn’t so cruel as to push him much further. 

Meis picks up the vibrator’s remote from the bedding and puts it down to its lowest setting. Lio breathes a sigh of relief, for the soft rumbling of the toy is manageable in the midst of his orgasm. The occasional fluttering of his muscles has him flinch from the ongoing pleasure, but he can think again, and his body loses its tension. 

“Good?” Meis asks, as he gently rubs one of Lio’s thighs. Blissed out and beautiful, Lio nods with a smile. 

“All of this for me…Oh…” Lio moans softly, his knees rubbing together in a momentary fidget. He breathes slow, calming and uncoiling more of the tension from his continual stimulation. “It feels funny to just lay here and take it. Let me show my appreciation…”

“You really can’t just lay back and enjoy something, huh?” Galo teases lovingly, and he leaves a few kisses on Lio’s cheek. 

“Hopeless fucking top. You just wanna fuck someone, don’t you?” Gueira accuses, rolling his eyes. “That’s all you tops know how to do!”

“Don’t be a bigot, babe. Tops have feelings, too.” Meis pouts playfully, bringing a hand over his own heart. Lio finds it in himself to giggle along with Galo at their exchange.

“Ugh, _ fine! _ I’ll take one for the team.” Gueira rolls over, still half leaning over Galo as he raises his ass in the air. He gives a plenty good view of how wet he is, his inner thighs glistening past trimmed dark curls. “Get in there, Boss!”

Meis pulls a few straps from his trunk, and Lio only gets relief from the vibrator during the time it takes to turn him over and secure a harness on him. The boys all rearrange themselves on the bed, and Gueira scoots under Lio while he’s still bound to the headboard, the fabric twisted as he grips the bar he’s tied to so he might balance on his knees above him. Galo sets himself behind Meis as he finishes fastening Lio’s favorite strap onto him—a black segmented dildo with bright white detail, one that isn’t shaped quite human, but representative of something fairly familiar.

But Lio hasn’t escaped that vibrator completely. Meis makes sure to tuck it inside of him beneath his harness, still at a low rumble. 

“Can you relax for two seconds, babe?” Meis chides, nudging Gueira’s hip. Gueira is eagerly arching his back for Lio’s cock, urging the tip into his dripping pussy, even as Meis tries to give the toy a fair coating of lube. 

“Oh c’mon, that’s not even necessary,” Gueira complains, and the moment Meis’ hand is out of the way, he’s pushing himself further back onto that cock to prove it. It slides in so easy, indicative of just how horny Gueira’s become waiting and watching Galo and Meis get a piece of Lio. _ “Fuck,  _ just let me-”

Lio snaps his hips forward, firmly cutting Gueira off. Gueira gasps, eyes wide as his hands grip hard to the pillow beneath him. Lio doesn’t waste time, and he’s off to a quick pace in a flash, smacking his hips into Gueira’s as he looks down his back between them. The sounds of their bodies meeting are wet and noisy, and Gueira isn’t quiet at all when he starts to moan at the feeling of being stretched and fucked deep. 

“Fuck...Boss... _ Mm... _ Maybe tops  _ do _ have rights…” Gueira babbles as he rocks his body back with every thrust, meeting Lio each time. He goes from leaning on his hands to dropping onto his forearms so easily, assuming a face-down, ass-up position to get that cock hitting just right.

“Good boy...Good boy…” Lio’s babbling now, breathing short words between his panting. “So wet for me, so good on your knees…”

A noise from his side catches his attention. Lio’s eyes shift momentarily, just enough to see how Galo’s arms are wrapped around Meis, one hand dipping between his thighs. There’s a glistening on Galo’s fingers as he works them in and out of the other man, and he sucks marks into Meis’ neck just the same as he’d done for Lio. Meis’ eyes are closed, his lips parted as he breathes soft moans, and Lio can’t help but think how lucky he is to have such gorgeous boyfriends. 

But his focus is brought back to Gueira in an instant, as his moans grow louder and his hips move that much quicker. Gueira never lasts long, and he doesn’t hide that fact that he’s close already. Typically, Lio would slow, tease him, tell him he should build up some endurance, but Lio’s hips jerk forward hard and sharp at a familiar buzzing between his thighs. 

_ “A-Ah! _ Meis!” But the blame is misplaced, and Lio realizes this when the moment he looks over again to see it’s  _ Galo _ with a mischievous pink glint in his blue eyes and the vibrator remote in his free hand. Lio tries to give him a pointed look, but it’s weak. He’s helpless under the stark pleasure that those vibrations wrack through him, and his eyes squeeze shut. 

His hips stutter, and his rhythm is lost just like that. He fucks into Gueira at the same pace as the shocks of sensation cascading along his body, making his hips jerk and the rest of him shake. He’s brought right up to the edge for the third time, meanwhile Gueira is already spilling over his first orgasm of the night. 

“Fuuuck, fuck,  _ Lio…!” _ Gueira whines hopelessly, his hands balled into fists as he cums on Lio’s thick cock. He grinds back onto it at the perfect angle, milking himself through the way Lio’s pace stutters. There’s a dribble between his thighs, dampening the sheets below, and Meis can’t stop himself from reaching out as he watches on. 

Deft fingers roll Gueira’s clit between them, rubbing in a jerky motion and making the man cry out further. Clear release soaks Meis’ fingers and Lio’s cock, and Gueira is helpless while his orgasm feels so endless. His persistent, desperate whines are the last push before Lio is following him. 

Lio is so far beyond being able to vocalize. He’s completely silent when his body quakes with his release, mouth agape, knuckles turning white around the headboard. His thrusts fluctuate randomly between rolling and jerking, for even in his mindless pleasure does he try to perform for the man beneath him, even if it’s to little end. His orgasm doesn’t have any hope of lasting as long as the first two.

_ “Ooh…” _ The sound is breathy, barely audible. He tilts his hips back when overstimulation overtakes him once more, sliding his cock out of Gueira, and Meis retracts his hand before the man slumps onto the bed. Lio is left trying to balance his weight to where he can press his thighs together, trying to stifle the feeling of the vibrator. It’s so much—tonight has been so much—but he can’t form the words to express that. 

Lio is a writhing, hopeless mess. He feels his release surge past the harness, clear and sudden. He’s never  _ squirted _ before, but it’s undeniably what he’s doing as he tries to take back control of his body. 

“Have mercy on the guy,” Meis complains suddenly, elbowing Galo hard. 

Galo is snapped out of his mesmer. “Oh! My bad.” Galo fumbles for a moment, so distracted by the sight before him, before he manages to turn the vibrations down on the toy. 

Lio leans his head against his bound hands. He’s trying to withstand it, but even the lowest vibrations are making him twitch and shiver and whine out in frustration. He’s so, so sensitive, and every bit of stimulation makes him clench hopelessly. “Mm, _ please… _ Need a break…”

That’s all he needs to say. 

Hands are on him in moments, both Galo and Meis quick to unlatch his harness and undo his binds and place the vibrator aside. Gueira rolls to the side from where he’d collapsed under Lio, giving Lio the chance to turn back over and lay down in a more comfortable position. He has the chance to breathe finally, and he tilts his head back and closes his eyes while he catches his breath. 

“You good, Boss?” Gueira asks from his side, and Lio feels a hand laying on his heaving chest. Lio nods, a smile curving at his lips. 

“Very good...Incredible, maybe.” Lio lays his hand over Gueira’s, and his eyes open to look over and give him a smile. They’re both red and panting—sated. 

Lio looks to his other side, and the sight before him makes it difficult to close his eyes again. Meis’ tongue is in Galo’s mouth as he kneels over him, and Galo is holding tight to his harness with one hand, while the other ventures between Meis’ legs. Meis’ hand just the same is deep between Galo’s spread thighs, finger fucking him with firm, quick flicks of his wrist. Galo’s brows are pinched at the center, a desperate, blissful little expression showing through that kiss as he whines into it. 

They might both have their fingers in each other, but Meis is clearly in control. Galo grips that harness to ground himself more than anything, and Meis’ long hair drapes down over his shoulder as they make out. Galo loses his focus in the feeling of those fingers so precisely fucking him where he needs it, his own hand stilling while he gets lost in the well deserved pleasure. He’s been so good, so giving, and the pent-up desire has him crying out now. 

Galo breaks the kiss when he feels warm lips against his chest. Lio leans over at his side, lazily laving his tongue over a nipple before taking it into his mouth for a sharp bite. He drapes an arm over his broad chest to grope at his other pec, the muscles so perfect and full against his palm. Galo tilts his head back against the pillow and groans, his hips tilting up in a beg for more of Meis’ fingers so long as Lio treats him, too. He forgets completely about fucking Meis, his hand instinctively dropping to the sheets to grip them tight. 

“Lio...Lio...Meis…” Galo calls for them, and yet Lio only heeds him for so long. After enough teasing and biting to get his nipples red and sensitive, he moves on. 

Meis comes into his focus, and Lio runs a hand through his pretty hair, and he leans close to his ear to whisper, “Forget him. I want to make you cum.”

Cruel, maybe. Which of course makes Meis smirk, and he doesn’t grant any ceremony in pulling his fingers from Galo and wiping his hand off on Galo’s thigh. The now abandoned man groans and complains with a pout and a “Hey…!” but the other two have already become lost in one another. 

“You’re going to cum at the same time as me,” Meis tells Lio, before he pulls him in for a slow, deep kiss. Lio matches him, fights him despite his exhaustion, pushing back as he shoves his tongue in his mouth and gets his fingers around his single nipple ring to tug on it. It’s often a competition with them—the two more dominant of the four, pushing and pulling to see who comes on top, or who lasts the longest, or who can make one of the others cum quickest. And this time it would sound as though Meis wants to match instead of compete...if only Lio hadn’t already orgasmed three times. 

“Mm, is that a demand?” Lio asks, just as he bites and tugs on Meis’ bottom lip. 

Meis breathes a laugh. “It’s truth.”

Meis is back in his trunk once Lio releases him. This time, he pulls out a long, pitch black double-sided dildo. Lio’s brows raise—the thought of Meis owning one never occurred to him until now, as he looks along the toy. 

“Do those actually feel good to use?” Gueira interjects, as he’s relocated on the side of the bed with Galo. Galo lays against his back, arms wrapped around his front, though he’s still got a bit of a pout to his lip. 

“When you know what you’re doing,” Meis answers, that smooth deep voice so self-assured. He’s got that lube from earlier in his hand again, slicking up either side as he motions for Lio to lay down once more. 

“Just gonna need a hand from you once we’re both on it, Boss,” Meis explains, pushing Lio’s thighs apart with a knee as he positions the toy at his center. He gives Lio a moment and a look, and only once he’s giving a confident nod does Meis push the toy inside slow and steady. 

Lio hasn’t had anything so big in him for some time, and he tugs at the sheets at the sensation of being filled. His short break since his last orgasm has done him good, but his body is still tired, and his muscles flutter around the soft silicone as he sighs and relaxes into it. Meis eases it back and forth as he gets deeper and deeper, tilting it to rub just right at his inner walls, and pleasure flickers within him once more. 

“That’s it, Boss,” Meis praises, just as aware of how long it’s been since Lio has done something like this. Meis has begun lowering himself onto the other end of the toy, bringing himself close, legs entwining so they might line themselves up. The curve of it brings some ease in the angle, and Meis hums at the feeling, eyelids fluttering as he tips his hips back and forth. He sinks onto it easily, almost with grace. 

“It’s stupid how pretty you are when you’re fucking,” Gueira murmurs from the side, and the slight strain in his voice draws Lio’s gaze. Galo is playing with him, ever incapable of staying still. His hands rest over his small breasts, rubbing his thumb over a nipple while the other hand plays with the piercing on the other. Gueira twists just so into the touch, but his eyes are on Meis. 

“Feel free to keep watching, babe,” Meis responds, and he breathes a laugh as he’s got the toy inside both himself and Lio. Their bodies meet at the center, and Meis runs his thumb across their clits with a low hum. “Mm, you know I love an audience.”

Lio moans softly, taking it upon himself to start rocking his hips. Being filled and being touched is  _ satisfying, _ the pleasure feeling as a nice rumble within him. The intimacy of it, too—just how close they are, how their slick, heated flesh touches at the center—brings all the more sensation to it. 

Oh, how he loves Meis’ adventurous expertise. 

“Feel good, Boss?” Meis asks, to which Lio nods. “Good. Need you to hold this thing between us if you wanna feel  _ really _ good, though. Can you do that?”

Another nod, and Lio reaches between them in order to wrap his hand around the center of the toy. It’s a shame he can’t have their bodies meet anymore like this, but he trusts Meis. No doubt the man has something up his sleeve to make it all worth it. 

“Don’t have to stop fucking each other,” Meis points out, and he continues to rock his hips to prove his point. The drag from his body moves the toy within Lio no matter how tight he holds it, and Lio gets the idea to move, too. A combination of moving the toy with his hand and following the motions of their bodies, and slowly they come to a matching rhythm. 

It feels good...and intimate. Even as Meis leans back to balance himself on his hands, it feels intimate. They don’t have to be close and kissing when their bodies are so synced otherwise, indulging in shared pleasure. Meis tilts his head back and hums, meanwhile Lio can’t keep his eyes off of him—off of the way they join together. The length of their bodies become one through the toy connecting them.

It’s all too inviting for the other two, with Lio and Meis spread out like that. Galo takes over Lio’s view when he leans in to kiss him, and he sees a bit of Gueira’s messy red hair out of the corner of his eye going for Meis before he’s tilting into Galo. He tastes like sex, and something uniquely Galo, and it turns Lio on all the more. 

Meis starts rocking his hips quicker, and Lio hardly misses a beat in following his lead. It’s made easier when he feels fingers sliding alongside his own—Gueira’s, he’s guessing, considering Galo has his hands running over his chest and touching his nipples—and the toy is taken in his hand to free up Lio’s. Lio is happy to take the opportunity to wrap his arms around Galo, anchoring himself on the bigger man as he fucks himself on the toy. Lio moans into his mouth, and he feels Galo shiver. 

There’s the wet sounds of Gueira and Meis making out, and their moans mixing, and Meis starts angling his hips in a way that makes Gueira twist the toy and  _ oh- _

Lio squirms, and he bites Galo’s lip trying to keep a hold of himself. The angle is good, and the little whine he makes must have communicated that well enough, for Gueira keeps the angle there as best he can. It’s difficult when Meis keeps moving quicker and quicker, his louder, shameless moans letting all of them know that the toy is right where he needs it just the same. 

It’s all building, building, building again. Galo’s lips have moved to Lio’s jaw, and then his neck, and his big hands are playing with his chest and dousing him in his warmth and his love and adoration, and that toy rubs at his insides just right and  _ god, _ he’s close to coming again. He feels so connected to them all, the intimacy at its peak. Galo is kissing him, and Meis is right there fucking him through the toy, and Gueira’s hand is between them, getting slick from how wet they both are. 

“Oh...you guys…” It’s too much for him to say all of their names, so he settles. They know his love though—he doesn’t need to vocalize it fully for them to understand. They’re all feeling it, too, in tandem. 

His name is on their lips. “Lio,” is spoken between them, their attention focusing on him once more, and it makes his heart swell and his pleasure spike. He’s a hopeless, lovesick thing, and he cums holding onto Galo so tight. 

Lio trembles through his entire orgasm. His nails rake lines into Galo’s back and shoulders, and he twitches and clenches on the toy as he soaks Gueira’s hand. He rolls his hips and rides the toy best he can, holding onto that exhausting pleasure, and at some point he registers that Meis is coming, too. He can hear his deep moans and feel the way he fucks himself on the toy with so much more control, but he isn’t the one who’s come a handful of times already. And besides, the way Lio jerks and shivers haphazardly makes Meis even louder. 

The waves of his orgasm slow, like a low and potent pulsing. Both he and Meis go from desperately chasing their orgasms, to slowly rolling their hips until they’re sated. Lio’s eyes are closed, his arms weakly draped over Galo’s shoulders, and at some point he feels the toy pulled from him. His body clenches around nothing, the emptiness so stark compared to the hot aftershocks he’d just been basking in. 

A pathetic little whine leaves him when he feels fingers on his clit once more. He’s been touched and pleased so much that he’s nearly  _ sore, _ and he almost protests, until-

“Lio…” It’s Galo in his ear, sounding oh so sweet. “Can you cum one last time for me, Firebug?”

Lio cracks his eyes open, the violet shimmering with a slight sheen of overwhelmed tears. He meets Galo’s eyes, and the bit of pink in them almost seems deep in the hue of his desperation. He realizes that Galo is the only one who hasn’t come yet…

Oh, he loves him. He can’t deny him. 

“Mm...Turn around,” Lio mumbles, summoning the last dregs of his strength as he scoots closer to the pillows so he can sit up a bit. “Let me taste you. Don’t care what you do to me.”

Galo grins wide, his excitement palpable, and he leaves a kiss on Lio’s lips before obediently resituating himself above him. He straddles Lio’s head with those thick, strong thighs, and there’s a string of clear cum stretching between his wet pussy and his leg. Lio admires him, brings a hand up to snap that string, as he cards his thumb through his folds and spreads him open. Galo whines, and bounces, and Lio watches him clench around nothing when he opens him up like that. It’s truly unkind to leave such a pretty thing wanting. 

Lio leans forward, just about to get a taste, before Galo ducks between his thighs. That eager, hot tongue is on him just like the beginning of this long, eventful night, and it is no less merciful. Lio is so oversensitive when that tongue drags over his clit, his legs jerk as he folds them up to trap Galo’s head. “Oh,  _ Galo…” _

His last orgasm still hasn’t completely washed over him. Everything is sharp, overwhelming pleasure, and Lio has to force himself up between Galo’s legs if he has any hope of making good on his earlier request. He tries to focus on shoving his tongue into that perfect cunt, in sucking on his folds and then over to his clit, but then Galo  _ moans _ and Lio can feel it and  _ oh, _ he feels like he might burst…

“Mm…” Lio’s moans are muffled against Galo’s dripping pussy, but he still tries to power through it. Still he rolls his tongue around Galo’s clit, still he delves inside of him to draw out shivers from him. It’s a mindless kind of pleasuring, moving back and forth in patterns as Lio tries to stave off the oversensitivity from Galo’s enthusiastic tongue and lips. 

Luckily, Galo is even worse at dividing his attention. Quick enough he’s reduced to heavy panting, barely managing to run his tongue through Lio’s cunt as he’s eaten out. And the less attention he gives to Lio’s gorgeous pussy, the more effort Lio can put in to please him. It’s a selfish trade-off, but it’s still oh so sweet how Lio’s hips jump and twitch when he does manage to run his tongue firm and flat over his clit. 

“Fuuck, Lio…” Galo’s leaning his cheek against Lio’s thigh soon enough, hopeless to continue eating him out so long as he keeps working him so good. He’s drenching Lio’s chin, and the insides of his own thighs, and his hands grip the sheets in fists as he angles his hips for more. Soon enough he’s rubbing himself against his face, canting his hips so Lio drags his tongue just at the angles he needs him, and all of his patience leading up to this moment feels so worth it. 

Lio gets the picture. He presses close, takes as much of his pussy into his mouth as he can, and flicks his tongue over Galo’s clit with well practiced speed and precision. His hands slide up to grip at his ass, squeezing and anchoring himself as he gives the man his all. Galo rocks into the heat of his mouth, practically grinding on him, and his moans and whimpers get quicker and louder as he grows so close-

“Lio... _ Lio, _ I’m…” 

Galo shakes his head and lets out a frustrated noise. He’s so so close, Lio knows, but then he does something so unexpected that it can only be expected from Galo Thymos—he ducks his head again and shoves his face between Lio’s legs. He goes at him with just as much vigor as Lio does to him, and maybe the laps and flicks of his tongue aren’t so precise, but his enthusiasm more than makes up for it. He’s chasing Lio’s end as much as his own, and Lio is  _ hopeless _ under his desires. 

Galo’s thighs start shaking, his hips start stuttering, and Lio is right there with him. He bucks his hips and he sucks on Galo’s clit, yet another searing orgasm striking through him, making him grip so tight to Galo he might leave imprints in the thick of his ass. Galo is holding just as tightly to the sheets, successfully tugging them off one corner of the mattress as he cums. Lio’s chin and down his neck are drenched, and Galo’s face isn’t any better, and despite it all neither of them stop right away. 

The two of them lick and suck at each other so desperately, drawing out each other’s pleasure, but Lio can only handle so much. He aches with every pulse, every shudder and jerk of his body. He feels like a rubber band pulled too taught, so close to breaking completely. Eventually he’s tossing his head back, and he stops his foot on the bed as it all becomes too much, too much…

“Too much, Galo... _ Galo!” _

He squeezes his thighs around Galo’s head until he finally relents. The room becomes still when Galo pulls off to rest his cheek against Lio’s thigh again, panting heavily across his skin. Lio completely slumps into the mattress, with no more strength left in his body. All of his muscles calm and relax, and he becomes a mere puddle upon their sheets. He doesn’t even register when Galo moves off of him, and he hadn’t registered Gueira and Meis’ remaining presence for some time, until they’re leaving kisses at his cheek and shoulder. 

“Boss? You with us?”

Lio nods at the sound of Gueira’s voice, but it’s a weak, subtle motion. His eyes are closed, and his body is pliant and sated, and he so wants to just doze off, right there and then. 

“You know you can’t fall asleep yet.” Oh, they know him too well. “I know how you hate waking up in nasty sheets. C’mon.”

Meis is urging him up, but Lio doesn’t move. He just groans and turns his head to the side. Stubborn. 

“I got this one, guys.”

It’s Galo, and before Lio can even protest, he feels his strong arms slipping under him. He’s pulled from the bed, up into Galo’s hold, and his eyes finally open as he scrambles for purchase around Galo’s neck and shoulders. He can hear Gueira and Meis snickering from the bed. 

“Get him good and clean, idiot. We’ll get the sheets.”

“Good plan, Meis! You can count on your favorite idiot firefighter!” 

Lio clearly has no say in the matter, not that he can bring himself to protest. He just nuzzles into Galo’s neck, sighing as he carried into their bathroom. He hopes Galo knows he’ll have to hold him up if he has any hope of a successful shower after a night like this...

But what a night it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @creates_god


End file.
